k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Sōlt
HOMRA |prev affiliation = Hikawa |occupation = Clansman |prev occupation = Gang Member |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |aura = Red |relatives = Unnamed Parents (deceased) † |weapon = Pocket Knife |manga debut = Chapter 4 (K: Memory of Red) Chapter 5 (K: Stray Dog Story) |anime debut = Episode 2 |character song = Requiem of Red |seiyu = Kōji Takahashi |gallery = Yes }} is a former member of the gang, Hikawa. He is currently a Clansmen of HOMRA. Appearance Eric is a slim, though skinny young male of average height. He possesses messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Eric formerly had numerous bruise marks over his neck quite reminiscent of bites,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 2 having retained such injuries from early in his childhood. However, since becoming an official Clansmen of HOMRA, all of his neck markings have apparently disappeared.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 16 He commonly wears a blue-and-white hooded jacket that is zipped up, army-patterned cargo pants and black loafers. He occasionally has the hood of his jacket hang just over his head. Personality Eric is a quiet, though irritable individual with prominent bad manners; things such as saying "thank you", cleaning up after himself, or even maintaining politeness towards others is almost never a thought for him to have in mind. Sometimes when he insults people, he would suddenly speak in English. He is noted to have a murderous intent, big enough where he would attempt to kill the Red King of HOMRA. History Eric was born to two members of the gang, Hikawa, whom the HOMRA had pulverized sometime in the past. Since his parents' deaths, Eric continued to be fed in the organization, just as long as he did whatever he was told to do. As he grew into a young man, Eric was eventually assigned the task of killing HOMRA's Red King, Mikoto Suoh. He soon went off to complete his task.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 7-8 Though at some point, he collapsed on the streets of Shizume City. On April 1, Kōsuke found an unconscious Eric sleeping in a pile of bags out in the rain. Eric was then carried to the bar, HOMRA, where he would abruptly awake to find several Red Clansmen beside him. Eric felt uneasy being surrounded by strangers and responds with immediate hostility towards them, even insulting one, Misaki Yata.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 2-6 Eric was then scolded by Kusanagi for his attitude. Kōsuke asked his name and Eric hesitantly introduced himself. Kōsuke also noticed how he was underweight and told him that he should eat. Suddenly, Eric noticed a red-haired man behind him, startling him. He realized that it was the Red King.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 7-10 Eric stayed with the Clan for the rest of the day and continued to reside a guest throughout the following morning. While eating meal, he overheard Totsuka and Yata talking about him, annoying him to the point that he decided to leave. Kōsuke reminded him to give thanks for his food and clean up after himself; both times, Eric did so reluctantly.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 10-14 While cleaning his dish, Eric was asked whether he truly did have no place to go, though he did not respond. However, one he was done, he asked Kusanagi and Kōsuke whether they were members of HOMRA and if they did have "unimaginable" power; both times, he was told that it was true. He then asked who the strongest in the Clan was. In addition to learning who the top fighters were, Eric discovered that Totsuka, should he also be a fighter, he'd be a much greater benefit to the group.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 15-18 The following days passed and eventually, Totsuka asked Eric whether he'd like to stay with them, if he really had nowhere else to go. Eric quietly stormed off following this question.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 He was approached by Kōsuke outside who tried to reassure that nothing personal or rude was meant in the message. Eric simply ignored him and began to remark on how Kōsuke liked to pick up stray animals and take care of them. Kōsuke argued that he never thought of Eric as a dog. Eric responded by saying he is one. Suddenly, Eric's cell phone began to ring and he answered the call.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 20-23 That night, Eric walked up to Mikoto's room, where he reached out for the latter's neck. However, Mikoto eventually woke up and attacked Eric, though he missed. A frightened Eric was told that he could have been killed had Mikoto's Aura attacked him successfully. Eric then flees the room shortly after.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 24-28 Once outside, he speaks to an unnamed individual over the phone, explaining the recent situation with him nearly being burned. He then bargains himself a deal with the person on the other end.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 31 Later on, he was called to a nearby bus station by Totsuka, so that they could have a private talk. Eric goes, carrying a pocket knife with him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 33-34 While there, he apologized to Totsuka and went to stab him, but instead found himself cutting Kōsuke's hand. Kōsuke shouted at him, demanding that Eric tell them what is happening to him. Eric begrudgingly revealed his past to them. Once he explained himself, Eric is asked why he didn't ask for help. He wonders whether he has right to. Totsuka responded that he has the right to accept any given opportunity, and then Kōsuke followed by saying he ask for help more often. This caused Eric to break down and plea for their assistance.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 2-13 Eric and Kōsuke are later brought to address Mikoto about the incident. Eric decided to confront the King personally. When near him, Eric was suddenly grabbed by the head with a flaming hand, causing him to scream; however, he was not injured. Eric then noticed that the HOMRA insignia was imprinting itself upon his shoulder. Thus, he became a member of HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 19-25 While he was no longer enemies with the Clan, Eric remained awkward and quiet amongst the others. He did not even speak up when Masaomi commented about Kōsuke picking up random things, referring directly to Eric.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 12 He eventually followed Kōsuke, Kamamoto, Anna and the newly-brought horse Strain out in Shizume City. Eric was caught stalking them from afar, embarrassing him. To his surprise, he is given a fish-shaped snack to eat.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 16-17 Shortly after, Clansmen from Scepter 4 arrived to retrieve the horse. However, one of them quickly got into arguments with Kamamoto, which in turn caused Eric to remark in English that the horse can understand them. Eric then prepared to fight them off with his own Clansmen fight; however, it caused the horse Strain to run away in fear with Anna riding atop it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 25-29 A year and a half later, Eric watched a few of Totsuka's old recordings with his Clansmen, including the one where Kōsuke first brought him to the bar. Once the Clan had finished watching a few of the videos, Yata suddenly smacked Eric on the head, telling him not to be gloomy. Eric did not respond, instead walking out the door with his Clansmen, ready to complete a new objective.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 27-30 Plot After Shōhei distributes a bounty request across Shizume City about Yashiro Isana, Totsuka's apparent murderer, several people begin calling HOMRA. From one of their vans, Eric presently answers the calls and replies to anyone on the other end.K Anime: Episode 2 Sometime after, he accompanies Rikio Kamamoto and several other members to a mall where Yata had been fighting at.K Anime: Episode 3 Several days later, HOMRA intrude the Ashinaka High School campus and successfully take over the school. Unlike most of his Clansmen, Eric does not partake in interrogating the students about Yashiro Isana; instead, he waits with Kusanagi and Anna in the student council's office, waiting for reports from the others. While Eric waits, he asks Kusanagi whether he does believe that their target is in the school, which Anna confirms for him.K Anime: Episode 10 While patrolling the front of the school, Eric hears loud siren ringing across the entire campus. He eventually gathers with a group of Red Clansmen; they are soon approached by members of Scepter 4. It soon becomes clear that they will not be able to negotiate peacefully and both sides ready themselves to fight. Eric, like the rest of his fellow Clansmen, cries out HOMRA's signature motto before engaging himself into a battle. At one point, however, an explosion occurs within a building near Eric. After somehow collapsing beneath fallen rubble, he cries out for help. Just as Reisi Munakata saves him from injury, somehow, Eric's body and mind becomes completely overtaken by the Colorless King.K Anime: Episode 11 However, sometime later, Eric is freed from the King's control, but he consequently becomes exhausted. Munakata carries Eric with him as he goes to a different section of the school; but after he has finally confronted Mikoto and Yashiro, he throws Eric aside on the ground, leaving him far from the battlefield. Equipment Cell Phone: Eric currently has a cell phone in his possession.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 34 Pocket Knife: Before he joined HOMRA, Eric carried a pocket knife with him. He attempted to use it in a plan to kill Tatara Totsuka.K: Memory of Red. Chapter 4, Page 23 It was later shown he still carries the knife with him- while under possession, he used it to stab Reisi Munakata. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of HOMRA, Eric possesses a fire-based Aura imbibing itself in a red color.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 27 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male